unsuspected love
by helenkelley2013
Summary: The wizarding world is in chaos after the wizengamot votes to reintroduce a marriage law from the 14th century. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fanfic story
1. Chapter 1

The war was over but the death and destruction was still evident all across magical Britain. The many dead were buried and friends and family were all in mourning.

Harry Potter sat on the patio of number 12 Grimauld Place drinking a cup of tea with his little godson Teddy Lupin on his knee. It had taken time but his mother Nymphadora had survived the greavous injuries she had recieved at the hands of her aunt Bellatrix. She was left a young widow along with her mother Andromada. The three of them and Hermione moved into the Black family home to help eachother mend.

Hermione's parents were still in Australia with no memories of their only daughter. She was all alone in the world bar Harry who over the years she had come to view as a brother. After she had kissed Ron during the final battle he sustained wounds so bad that even Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungos best Healers couldn't save him.

Little did what was left of the wizarding world know that the general sense of calm that had overcome the general population was coming to an end.

Across London at the Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt wearily stood infront of the wizengamot trying desperately to keep order amongst the chaos in the chamber. Each voice was clamering to be heard over the chief Mugwump, Lord Tiberius Ogden; who had reclaimed his family seat after Cornelius Fudge was removed from office; wasn't having much luck i in regards to keeping order either. The pandemonium had begun with a report from the Department of Magical Families. The birth rate amongst the wizarding population was at all time low after years of fear. Along with the deaths caused by the war they reported the magical population was unsustainable. They had proposed the reintroduction of the 14th century marriage law. After what seemed like hours to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley had a descision from the esteemed members of the Wizengamot. Magical Britain was to be shaken to its core when the news brakes. All unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 30 were to be matched and married and produce a child or face Azkaban. 


	2. Chapter 2

The evening edition of the Daily Prophet left the nation stunned. It was solely focused on the enacting of the new marriage law that would come into affect on September 1st. The day the chosen one and what was left of his year group would return to Hogwarts to complete their magical education. Many, such as the new Lord Malfoy, did not want to return to the scene of where so much was lost but the condition of his parole was that he would return to Hogwarts or face ten years with the dementors.

Malfoy put his head in his hands as he read the paper in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. "Have you seen this mother?" he asked brandishing the paper toward the sophisticated blonde genteely drinking tea in the window seat overlooking the rose garden. She took the paper from him and perused it silently.  
"Its a disaster! I'm going to be forced to marry Salazar knows who, who will probably hate me. And worse I have to procreate with them? This can't be happening. I thought after the Dark Lord was defeated and Father, I thought I would finally get to choose the direction my life went in. I don't want a wife let alone one I get foisted with!" ranted Draco as he began to pace across the parlor whilst Narcissa read the details of the new law. "The whole wizengamot voted for this Drake. Not even your Father, Merlin rest his soul, would have been able to get you out of this" she said quietly. "You will just have to make the best of it. You never know, you may be matched to someone you can live with." A groan escaped his lips as he contemplaed her words.

In London another Hogwarts student was also dismayed at the news. Hermione felt it was outdated to force people into marriage. "Harry it's barbaric" she cried tears streeming down her face. She could feel histeria brewing. Since Ronalds death the even the smallest things would send her sobbing to her room, and finding out you have to marry someone of the ministries choosing or go to prison so soon after loosing the love of your life was no small thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Headmistress Mcgonagall was sitting in her large oval office contemplating the term that was due to start the next next day. In the three months since the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters ended the castle had been patched up but still showed the signs of the war. The floor of the Great Hall was stained red with blood that Filtch could not fully remove. The walls held more cracks than beforel, but they were ready. The staff hadn't rested in ensuring the school would be fit to be reopened.

Following the ruling of the Wizengamot, Minister Shakelbot had flooed to Hogwarts to speak with Minerva regarding the effect the law would have on the students. During the first week of school, all of those who fell under the jurestiction of the law would submit to blood testing in the hospital wing for herritage and compatability. They would also have to sit the questionnaire that would be used to determin the matches.

September 1st came and the students returning to Hogwarts for the NEWT level classes were few and far between as so many had died during the war. Platform 9 and 3/4 was not as busy as it had been in years gone by, nor was it filled with the sound of laughter and gossip. The first year students joining the Hogwarts Express for the first time could feel the sadness and tension from the older students, most of whom were morning friends and family and were dreading returning to the castle where the Carrows had tortured them and made them turn a wand on their friends.

Harry and Hermione stuck together as they entered the crimson train, for the first time since their first year they were not rushed as without Ron and the other Weasleys they were not leaving at the last minute."It doesn't feel right going back without him" Harry said what Hermione had been thinking. They had been as thick as thieves since thw incident with the troll in their first year. They had done so much together, they survived Dumbledore's traps guarding the Philosophers stone, they survived the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets, they survived hundreds of dementors and much much more. Yet now the golden trio was a duo. Broken.

The journey to Hogwarts was a quiet one for Harry Potter. Hermione curled up and opened up her Charms text book. They were joined by an unusually quiet Luna. After her ordeal at Malfoy Manor, and the death of her father she had never been the same. She was still quirky but her smile whilst she chatted didn't quiet reach her eyes.

It was the first time that Harry hadn't been accosted on the train by Malfoy and his goons. Crabbe had died in the fiendfyre in the room of hidden things when Ravenclaws diadem was destroyed. Goyle wasn't the same without his best friend. He, Malfoy and the returning members of slytherin house kept to themselves. Their side had lost the war and they were not looking forward to what came next. They had lost their family influences and knew that many would blame them for the deaths of their friends and families. Draco Malfoy especially felt that the blame would be directed at him, and he felt guilty for his part in the war. He hated himself for letting Death Eaters into the castle. He hated himself for following the Carrows orders and tortuting the first and second years in detention. He hated how he had watched and done nothing whilst his crazed aunt crutio and carve into the bossy little know it all that had bested him in classes for years. He hated himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: as it has previously slipped my mind to state, I do not own the characters or any of the Harry Potter Universe. -

It wasn't the jovial face of Hagrid calling for the first years to join him when the Hogwarts Express pulled into to station at Hogsmede. Instead the students were greated by the stocky, red headed Charlie Weasley who was to be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures classes. "First years over here" he called out to be heard over the still rumbling engine of the train. The new professor found himself in two pairs if arms, one belonging to the bespectacled, green eyed Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and the other the once byshy haired know-it-all Head Girl.  
"Hey Harry, Mione" he chuckled. Many of the Wesley family had not seen Harry and Hermione since Ron and Fred's funerals. Molly had become a shell of herself. She was still quick to anger but spent her days weeping watching her clock with the two missing hands of Ron amd Fred. The rest no longer hovered over Mortal Danger but scattered between home, work and now school.

After greeting Charlie, the small group of friends walked towards the carriages. Every one of them could now see the skeletal forms of the thestrals harnessed to them. They all climbed into one which set off at its usual slow and steady pace.

It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The atmosphere inside was tense. There were very few Slytherins sitting at their table. Many had been transfered to Dermstrang after the fall of Voldemort, their parents unwilling to allow them to return to the hated and untrusted house of snakes.

A much older looking Minerva Mcgonagal stood before the student poplace, a small group of first years standing at the back of the room being led by the small form of the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Fillius Flitwick.  
"Before we begin the sorting ceremony I wanted to ensure you all that whilst many are no longer with us they are not forgotten. The houses here are family, and it is time for unity, understanding and to remove prejudice of any kind from these halls. " she spoke firmly looking at all four house tables in turn as if challenging them to contradict her "let the sorting begin." 


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Flitwick stood, parchment in hand on a stool in front of the school levitating the shabby sorting hat onto each new students head. The incoming class was the smallest in living memory, and with many of the stauch pureblood families deciding to send their children to the Durmstrang Institute of Magic which still, even after the demise of Highmaster Karkaroff taught darker magic and practised pureblood bigotry, not that any muggle born witch or wizard ever attended. They were never even invited to study in the frozen castle, the children instead attended the Palis that was the home of Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic.

Slytherin house only gained three new students. All from impoverished pureblood families that had supported the Dark Lord. Draco vowed to himself he would take the small first years under his wing and try and protect them the way he wished someone had protected him from Voldemort.

After the feast, which saw the students coming out of their shells and talking of what they had been doing whilst the damage to the castle was being repaired, Headmistress Mcgonagall rose. "Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to all those returning. I would like to introduce you to the new members of staff. The new Gryffindor Head of House and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Proffesor Weasley." Charlie stood and waved at the applause and cheers from the Gryffindor table. She continued in her strong Scottish brogue, "our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, Proffesor Weasley." Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed Bill sitting at the head table but cheered to find another friend amongst the staff. "Divination will no longer be taught except to those in their final NEWT year. Firenze has agreed to teach this class in the clearing by Hagrids home. As the name sugests, the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden. I must stress that no one enter it. Mr Filtch has asked that I remind you that magic is, as always, forbidden in the corridors. Prefects please lead your houses to the common rooms, head students please remain behind. Goodnight." The prefects of each house rose and marched their housemates out of the hall, except for Gryffindor which as always was the least dignified in their hurry to leave. Out of the chaos that was the Gryffindor table emerged Hermione, Head Girl badge pinned to her chest. She walked up to the front of the hall toward the headmistress and was joined, unexpectidedly by the platinum blonde. "You, you're head boy?" she gasped. Draco smirked and drawled"who else would it be?" 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Just to reiterate, I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man before her. Neither she or Draco had noticed Headmistress Mcgonagall walk up to them until the older woman cleared her throat "problems?" she questioned. "Not at all Headmistress" replied Draco without a second glance "Granger here was just questioning your choice of head boy." Hermione blushed but before she could bite back with a retort Minerva stepped in "I need to show you the head quarters. Follow me."

Before Professor Mcgonagall could lead them off the dias that held the head table Hermione was opening her mouth and saying "with all due respect proffesor, I would rather go back to the damned tent than live with him." Minerva turned around, her face stoney "You have no choice, the head boy and girl share quarters" Minerva's face softened towards her favorite student "Its only for one year and you will be so busy, you will hardly know he's there." Tears began to leak from Hermiones eyes dripping down her cheeks a sense of resignation washing over her.

Without another word, tears still trickling down Hermiones face the trio walked out of the Great Hall. The headmistress lead them to the fourth floor corridor and stopped before the portrait of former headmistress Edessa Sakndenberg. "Good evening headmistress" Minerva said. Indicating towards Draco and Hermione she continued "These are this years Head students Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. The password is 'willow the wisp.'" Without a word the portrait door swung open.

Hermione and Draco walked in through the portrait hole into a small yet well put together space. The fire was roaring in the hearth sending flickers of light about the room. It was decorated plainly with cream walls and the stone floor uncoverdd except for the large shaggy rug in front of the fire. The furniture was comfortable but still exquisit. There was a bookshelf covering one wall and a pair of mahogany desks. Off this room was a small staircase leading to the bedrooms. Hermione went through the door labled 'Head Girl". Inside she found her room to be an exact replica of her dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. The large four posted bed had crimson covers, gold sheets and the curtains hanging around the bed were a heavy crimson brocade. Unlike the common room, she had soft golden carpet covering the floor. Her trunk was already at the foot of her bed.

There was a second door in the room leading towards the bathroom. She went inside. There was a large bath, although not as large as the one in the prefects bathroom, a corner shower, a toilet and two sinks. Two sinks. On the other side of the room from the one she entered was another door. She sank onto the tiled floor and murmured "shared bathroom. Just great." On the other side of the bathroom door, in his room, identical except for being green and silver rather than red and gold, Draco was thinking the exact same thing.

Wearily Hermione brushed her teeth and performed her nightly ablushions, pulled on one of Rons old Chudley Cannons tshirts and crawled into bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark when a scream he never wished to hear again woke Draco from his slumber. He grabbed his wand and cast a 'tempus' charm. He groaned. It was only two o'clock in the morning. He could hear Hermione still screaming "we didn't steal it. Its a fake. I have never been in your vault. We didn't steal it." He knew she was remembering the night she was brought to Malfoy Manor and his bat shit crazy aunt had used the cruiatus curse on her for what seemed like hours. He had to do somthing. He got out of bed and went through the bathroom wispering 'alohamora' to unlock the door into her room. He was still in what he usually wore to sleep in, just a pair of lounge pants he had bought in a fit of youthfull rebellion against his father from a muggle shop called Jack Wills. They were labeled 'Briliantly British' which he felt described himself perfectly.

He walked across her room sat down on her bed next to her and shook her shoulder "Granger wake up. Granger you're okay." Blearily, with a tear stained face, she opened her eyes and jumped as she was looking into the classicly handsom face of a boy who had watched her bleed into his drawing room floor. "Thanks Malfoy" she sniffed. "No problem" he said as he stood to walk back to his room. "Malfoy, wait" she blurted out. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised "please stay" she stammered. He was shocked. "Its just if I'm on my own it will start again." Draco could not believe what she was asking "you're sure?" he asked warily. She huffed "yes. Please. I never thought i would be asking you but please, stay." He walked back over to her bed and climbed in beside her. "Fine. But don't ever mention this to anyone. Ever," he said. "Sure, I will never reveal the best of you Malfoy." Without another word to each other they fell back asleep side by side. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: i do not own harry potter

WARNING MATURE CONTENT STARTS HERE

The alarm Hermione had set to go off woke her with a jump. Her pillow felt hard. She opened her eyes and found herself stairing at a pale, well chiseled chest. Gasping in horror she slips out of the bed heading towards the bathroom glancing over her shoulder to the touseled blond still sleeping, tangled amongst the crimson sheets.

Locking the bathroom door behind her, Hermione pulled the orange tshirt off over her head and headed for the shower. Letting the hot water run over her she tried to get her thoughts in order. Malfoy helped her with her nightmare. That was highly unexpected. She would have to remember to throw up silencing charms before bed from now on.

After combing sleekeazys hair potion through her unruly curls to tame them she padded back into her room to get dressed. She quickly pulled her uniform on and straightened out her robes. Not wanting another awkward conversation she left Draco still spread out in her bed and headed out out through the portrait hole and downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco awoke to the shower turning on in the bathroom. He was still in Grangers bed. It was still early so he stretched out and closed his eyes. The water switched off and his breathing hitched. No way to get back to his room without going past Granger. He stayed still. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel that left little to the imagination. He felt his breath hitch as his cock stiffened as she bent over giving him an eye full, to put on the smallest pair of underpants he had ever seen. Closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep whilst she dressed, he stayed still until she left.

When the door closed behind her he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. Who would have thought Granger would be so hot, he thought as he steped under the spray his boner in his hand rubbing the head and shaft furiously whilst thinking of the view he had seen of Hermiones tight little ass as she had slipped into the little lace thong. His balls twitched as he released over his hand with a groan.

He washed up quickly and returned to his room to get dressed. She didn't realize he had been awake that much was certain. Now he had to face her at breakfast and hope he didn't get a raging hard-on that he couldn't hide every time he had to see her. Damning her, he stormed out of their joint common room to the Great Hall. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry plopped down at the table next to Hermione "Morning Mione" he grunted whilst stuffing bacon and eggs in to his mouth. Before she could reply Headmistress Mcgonagall stood. With a quick 'sonorus' charm she announced "All students who are of age or who shall become of age this academic year please remain in the Hall for your first period. "  
The remainder of breakfast was a strained affair all the students knowing that the announcement was in some way connected to the law that passed in the summer. Harry and Hermione ate in silence only looking up from their plates to thank Charlie who was handing out the Gryffindor timetables.

Over at the slytherin table Draco kept glancing over at the bookworm at the Gryffindor table. He had never noticed before how her shirt was tight enough to show her bust was amply endowed and had curves in all the right places. He felt his member harden again. He was glad of the table hiding the very large visible tent in his trousers from the rest of the school. He pressed his palm to throbbing bulge willing it to go away.

The bell rang and the youger students had all dispersed across the castle to there various classes. Minerva once again stood before the students as they gathered at the front of the hall. "As you are all aware the Ministry has enacted a marriage law. This week all of you will recieve an appointment time to report to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. She will be running the blood tests and sending the results to the Department of Magical Families. Secondly this afternoon you will all be sitting the Ministries questionnaire that will somehow help the ministry find you all your matches. I implore you all to please take this seriously as the results will effect the rest of your lives and you will have to live with the consequences." As she finished the students who had remained dispelled to get to their first classes of the year. 


End file.
